How Spat defeated Harmony and vica versa
by Lolhammy
Summary: After Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak, Harmony wonders whatever became of Spat, and goes look for him. This is a rather short story!


Nothing was heard from Spat in the coming days, weeks and months. Harmony was sure that he would have been back on his feet pretty soon, but she is proven wrong by the silence on his part.  
"What's the matter, Harmony?" Boss asks. "You've been a little out of it, lately."  
Boss has always been very attentive to Harmony, especially after Bijou got together with Hamtaro. All of the ham-hams at the clubhouse know of his blatant crush on her, but Harmony seems to ignore it for the most part, while Boss just is too shy to ask her out.  
Harmony rubs her face thoughtfully. "Aren't you a little worried about that Spat? I thought that by now he'd just have made another crazy robot. The longer we don't hear from him, the bigger and badder his next antic will be… Unless that little bugger really did give up on his evil ways, of course." She sounds more and more concerned as she speaks.  
"I bet that ink stain was defeated for good when Hamtaro and Bijou were done with him!" Boss laughs. "So don't worry, everything is all safe now." Harmony gives him a little smile. "I suppose so," she says, unconvinced.

* * *

The next day, Harmony is gone. She left a note for the ham-hams, explaining that without Spat on the loose, she isn't really needed here and she'd better head on back home. _"Take care of yourself, and protect love for all hamsters~ Love(!), Harmony"_. Boss cried, while the rest of the ham-hams were just severely disappointed she didn't say goodbye in person.  
Harmony however, had not gone home. She packed her bag and went on her way to look for Spat! She is certain he is up to something. Spat isn't quite a foe that's defeated so easily: ever since the beginning of love—quite a while back—the two of them have been in conflict with each other. As the guardian of love, she feels strongly it is her task to go find Spat before he does something dangerous.

* * *

She looked for Spat throughout the whole city, the country and the rest of the world. She was sure she'd find him pretty quickly, but nobody had heard of such a delin-Q hamster by the name Spat.  
Eventually, she sits down in France, Paris, up in its landmark: the Eiffel Tower. Even though she is in the city of _l'amour_, it doesn't quite feel right. Below her sits a couple happily cuddling up, but somehow she couldn't feel their love quite as strongly. Is it true that Spat was defeated? Is this what love is like without heartbreak? She frowns. Then sulks. It isn't like her at all, to be so pessimistic. She's never this unhappy.  
"You're never this unhappy," a voice says.  
Startled, Harmony jumps a little. Next to her is none other than Spat! He laughs.  
"Scared you, didn't I? Climbing really isn't ridiculously hard while not in the costume. I no longer get stuck behind things. I heard you were looking for me, so I decided to not let myself be unseen. Polite, not?"  
"Where have you been? Where is your costume? Spat, you rascal, why aren't you causing trouble somewhere?" Harmony has never been this surprised in her life, which has been a rather long one.  
He flashes her a cheeky grin. "Being the bad guy isn't fun. There's nobody who doesn't like you. Saints like you just find a few chumps who disagree with my noble motives and then humiliate me until a next display." He sighs. "Refusing to do bad deeds is my ultimate revenge on you. You are nothing without me, and thanks to you, I am nothing even with you, so it's all the same to me."  
Harmony is a little quiet. For once, Spat does make a good point. Then, she sees the positivity in the situation.  
"I've found out that there's love without my efforts, and that there's heartbreak without you. I've been involved in unrecruited love firsthand, tee hee! This world doesn't need us for the miracle of love, so we no longer have to fight! Ham-ham-hooray for pacifism!"

* * *

Harmony, nor Spat is heard of again. According to a couple from Paris, there were two hamsters that looked just like them, and when the smaller, white hamster happily embraced the other, he disappeared into a cloud of black with a disgusted face, while she blissfully evaporated in a white mist.


End file.
